Good Morning, Sweetheart(s)
by angelsofthelord
Summary: Just your average morning in the penthouse of the most feared crew in all of Los Santos.


"Geoffrey! How many times have I told you not to piss on the fucking floor?"

"I was drunk! You can't blame me, especially after the shitty week we've had."

Every morning in the penthouse of the Los Santos Tower seems to always start the same way: by Jack waking everyone up by reprimanding something Geoff did to the apartment the previous night.

"Only robbing one bank and blowing up the governor of Los Santos's yacht does not count as a _shitty_ week, Geoff. You're overreacting, as always."

Jack stands with his hands on his hips, looking at Geoff, who's a few feet away sitting on the couch playing Peggle. Geoff pauses the game, throws the controller onto the coffee table, and waves his hand at Jack.

"Come over here, you big mother hen," he says, spreading his arms apart for a hug.

Jack sighs, "I'm tired of cleaning up after you five," he shuffles over to Geoff's open arms and falls into his hug, "relationships are supposed to be a two-way street."

"You mean six-way street?"

Jack can feel Geoff smirk against his shoulder, and pulls always smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, you know what I meant." Jack chuckles.

Geoff repositioned himself so he was now lying in Jack's open arms, looking up at him. Jack begins petting his head, smoothing the wispy, messy hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry. I'll clean it up." Geoff says, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's arms around him.

Jack hums in approval and lays back against the couch.

Both men almost asleep, in comes Ryan through the front door, loudly slamming the door shut and dropping his katanas to the floor.

"Ughhhh," Ryan groaned, "I'm so fucking tired of the Rooster Teeth crew."

Neither Jack nor Geoff were surprised to see Ryan come through the front door of the apartment at 10AM on a Saturday. They knew Ryan was an enigma; you know not to question the things he does.

"Where you been, buddy?" Geoff grins at Ryan as the man pulls off his boots and shrugs off his jacket.

"Eh. Out. Lindsay called a few hours ago telling me that one of the RT people wanted to meet up and discuss a possible co-op mission to steal the Funhaus crew's cargo-bob and they wanted us in on," he responds nonchalantly as he walks over to the men cuddling on the couch, "Hey, I want in."

Ryan plops down beside Jack, pulling him and Geoff into a snuggle.

"I missed you," Ryan places a kiss on Jack and Geoff's head, nuzzling into Jack's neck.

"Ow, uh, Ryan, you forgot to take off your mask again," Jack whines, "and now you've got facepaint on me. Wonderful."

Ryan takes off his mask and gives a sheepish grin.

"Oh, whoops, sorry," he rubs at Jack's neck with his shirt sleeve, wiping the red, white, and black paint off his neck, "I always forget. The thing is like a part of me."

"Yeah, yeah, we know Mr. "Mad Mercenary," gotta protect your identity," Jack mocks gently.

"Oh yeah, so no one knows you're a big gay softie who's in a relationship with five other men," Geoff teases, reaching up to smooth Ryan's hair down after he removed the mask.

"Funny, Geoff," Ryan chuckles, grabbing the man's hand and bringing it to his mouth to kiss.

"What's all this ruckus? Don't you bastards know it's still 10 'o clock in the fucking morning?" Michael walks into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He shuffles over to the coffee pot, grabbing one of the mugs precariously stacked next to it, and pouring himself a cup.

"Micoooo, come back to bed," whines Gavin from the open bedroom door down the hall, as his high-pitched voice reverberates through the apartment.

The four men collectively roll their eyes.

"Goddammit, Gavin, get your ass out of bed and come out here with the rest of us," Michael calls back in his general direction.

"Oh, and wake up Ray while you're at it," he adds, smirking.

"If you fucking touch me, I will kill you all," Ray growls from under the covers in the bedroom all men share.

Moments pass before they all hear Gavin squawk and a loud thump on the floor.

"Ray!" Gavin screams, standing up from the floor and dusting himself off.

Ray throws off the covers, "I told you not to touch me."

He walks out of the bedroom and into the foyer where the rest of his boyfriends are cuddled up on the couch, the TV now playing a rerun of Seinfeld. He grabs the Xbox controller that Geoff set on the table, changes the channel, plops down next to Jack, and starts playing Call of Duty.

"Hey, we were watching that!" Geoff says, not really caring, but still feeling the need to say it.

"Sure you were," Ray mumbles as he snipes three enemies in game.

"You pleb!" Gavin points at Ray as he walks into the room, "I was just giving you a lil kiss on the forehead to wake you up and you bloody push me off the bed!"

"Aww, poor baby got hurt?" Michael mocked, "Come here and let me kiss your booboo and make it better."

Gavin harrumphed, crossing his arms and begrudgingly shuffling his way over to the pile of men.

"Geoffrey, would you please move over a little so I can sit?" Gavin asks the gent who is still taking up a good majority of the couch albeit there are already four other, large, men sitting on the relatively tiny space.

"No. But you can sit on my lap," Geoff responds.

"Pfft, fine," Gavin says, plopping down on his boyfriend's lap.

"Oof, fuck, Gav, you weigh like a million pounds!"

"Oi, shut up you prick," Gavin nuzzles closer to Geoff, lying his head on the man's shoulder.

They all sit bunched together in silence, watching Ray play his video game for a few minutes before Ryan speaks up.

"So, what's on the agenda for today boss?" he says, looking over to Geoff who is currently tangled up with the lanky limbs of his cat-like boyfriend.

"Eh, I didn't really have anything in mind for today, but since you mentioned messing with the Funhaus crew, I'm definitely all for that."

"Fuck yeah," Michael says, sipping on his now lukewarm coffee as he pulls Ryan into a deeper hug with his other arm.

"Well, since there's really no need to plan out our attack on them…" Jack trails off, "We could spend some time making out?"

Ray puts down his controller, turns off the Xbox, and heads in the general direction of their bedroom.

"I'll be waiting," he says nonchalantly, as he gently closes the door.

"Well, don't mind if I do," Ryan chuckles as he gets up and follows Ray into the bedroom.

"Guess this means we gotta go too boys," Jack says, dragging Geoff and Gavin up from their spots on the couch, and grabbing Michael's hand.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Michael smirks, placing his unfinished coffee on the table and letting himself and the other two men be dragged into the bedroom behind Jack.

As the sun continues to rise over Los Santos and the everyday hustle and bustle of the city echoes throughout, the boys spend a much-needed morning cuddling together before fading back to the reality of being the most feared gang in all of Los Santos.


End file.
